


Più sfortunato di me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Reietti [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Distopia, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: C’è sempre chi sta peggio di te.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: Originale romantico: l'inizio di una storia d'amore "certo, punta pure una pistola alla mia testa se ti aiuta a rilassarti -.-"
Series: Reietti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680601





	Più sfortunato di me

Più sfortunato di me

Staryk sbadigliò rumorosamente, camminando nel vicolo con la testa china. Teneva le mani nelle tasche del lungo impermeabile rosso.

Udì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò, trovandosi davanti un giovane, alto due teste più di lui. Quest’ultimo aveva messo i piedi in una pozzanghera.

Staryk stava per voltarsi quando, alla luce delle lampade rosse appese ad una finestra, vide il brillio di una pistola. S’irrigidì, osservando che la mano che la impugnava tremava visibilmente.

“Dammi tutto” ordinò lo sconosciuto.

Staryk si leccò le labbra e allargò le braccia, rispondendo: “Tutto cosa?”.

L’altro fece una smorfia.

“Niente scherzi. Dammi tutto quello che possiedi!” gridò.

Staryk aprì l’impermeabile, mostrando il suo corpo ignudo, stretto da delle cinghie nere.

Lo sconosciuto gli posò la pistola sulla tempia.

“Che diamine significa?” ringhiò.

Staryk assottigliò gli occhi, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Certo, punta pure una pistola alla mia testa se ti aiuta a rilassarti" rispose.

L’altro abbassò l’arma.

“Sei uno di quei ragazzi che ‘batte’ la zona, vero?” domandò.

Staryk ridacchiò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Già”.

Lo sconosciuto gli domandò: “Senti, tu sei messo peggio di me. Ti va se ti offro la cena?

Comunque, questa, è finta”.

“Accetto volentieri” rispose Staryk.


End file.
